


Deseo verte una vez mas

by Manzanita_Lan



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, Xianxia, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzanita_Lan/pseuds/Manzanita_Lan
Summary: Luego de la muerte del Patriarca Yiling, todos celebraran la destrucción del Joven, una sola persona lloró lamentando la pérdida de esa persona que llevaría en su corazón hasta la muerte. hasta su último suspiró llevaria su nombre en sus labios.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Te prometo

~ El Patriarca Yiling ah muerto finalmente ~

Lan Zhan dejó de escribir y prestó atención a las voces que escuchaba fuera del lugar donde estaba recluido.

¿Como era posible aquello? No podría ser verdad la persona que amaba no podría estar muerta, se maldijo por no protegerlo, se maldijo por no arrastrarlo a Gusu a la fuerza, pero de lo que más se maldijo fue de no poder confesar esos sentimientos. Quizás eso hubiera cambiado algo, pero de que valía pensar en aquello ahora. Era demasiado tarde para pensar en las posibles soluciones que hubieran servido antes.

Ni bien escucho que no había ruido afuera se escabulló y salió corriendo hacia donde vivía esa persona, al llegar lo más rápido que pudo vio todo un desastre, había rastros de sangre por todo el lugar y el fuego estaba disminuyendo, todo era cierto ese chico de brillante sonrisa ya no estaba entre los vivos.

¿Ahora que tienen que hacer? El no quería pensar en lo terrible que era la muerte de Wei Ying, solo pensarlo le daba ganas de darse por vencido en su vida, cuando estaba decidido a terminar con ella tenía un sollozo, se acercó al hueco del árbol y estaba allí ese niño llamado Wen Yuan, estaba enfermo y sucio lo agarró y abrazó fuertemente ese era lo único que quedaba de Wei Ying el niño que tanto había cuidado.

Si no hubiera podido proteger a esa persona, protegería a quien quiso proteger. Se llevó a Yuan, subió a Bichen y solo fue cuestión de horas para llegar a la nube Recesse.

Al llegar fue detenido pro su tío quien en su rostro tenía una expresión de total decepción, ahora no le importaba su tío, no le importaba nadie más que el niño que tenia en sus brazos.

-¿Donde fuiste? Tu estás castigado por tus actos y aún así te atreves a romper otra regla-enojo y frustración había en aquella voz-rompiste la regla más importante y ahora rompes otra y luego de eso trae a un niño ¿Quien es ese niño?

-Solo fui a los túmulos funerarios, no había nada allí todo fue destruido por las sectas vecinas-

-era lo que pasó pasar desde el principio, ese chico Wei WuXian tuvo que morir por andar en el camino torcido -Lan Zhan tuvo problemas "no puedes decepcionarme más Tío" -el era peligroso.

-Tio ¿Realmente lo era? ¿Seriamente ese camino era tan incorrecto para matarlo? -

-no te atrevas a cuestionarme-alzo las voces más fuertes provocando que el cuerpo del niño temblará-ese niño no puede entrar aquí necesariamente es un Wen y ni bien sepa lo ocurrido querrá venganza.

-¿Vas a seguir siendo cruel? Solo te lo ruego-dijo poniéndose de rodillas-permiteme cuidar a este niño, le daré mi apellido el será un Lan más.

-imposible-estaba por seguir hablando cuando llego el hermano de Lan Zhan-

-tio, pude escuchar todo-dijo calmando el ambiente-permite que el niño se quede, es solo un niño y nuestra secta no puede ignorar a un niño enfermó-

El hombre mayor solo se fue sin decir una palabra, no podía continuar negándose ya que Lan Xichen había defendido a su hermano.

-Lan Zhan ¿Por qué fuiste allí? Solo conseguirás herirte más-era claro que el sabia de los sentimientos de su hermano por el joven Wei, y nunca había pensado que ese amor sea impuro, nada de su hermano era impuro-vamos llevemos al niño a que lo cuide el doctor-

El niño ya estaba siendo atendido y por suerte no era tan grave la fiebre lo que realmente era peligroso era la desnutrición que tenía el niño.

Al ver que ya tenía un semblante mejor dejo la habitación donde estaba siendo atendido y fue hacia la Cueva del manantial helado solos e quedo dentro del agua por mucho tiempo, pensando en todo que había hecho con Wei Ying, solo habían cambiado palabras duras, las palabras que el le decía eran duras, no quería que las cosas fuera así, no sabia como reaccionar ante la persona que amaba y simplemente decía palabras vacías.

Luego de calmarse un solo deseo se repetía en su mente "Deseo Volver a verte una vez mas"

Una vez más era suficiente, la primera noche tocó Guqin hasta que sus dedos sangraron, sus preguntas no fueron respondidas. La persona que anhelaba escuchar no respondía la alma de es persona no estaba, o simplemente estaba tan enojado que no quería responder a nadie.

Así pasó días tocando Guqin cada noche esperando respuesta, pasaron treces año y nunca hubo respuesta. Nadie le respondía ninguna Alma sabia de él, nunca escuchó noticias de él.

El chico había crecido bien era el más sobresaliente de su grupo y no recordaba ser un Wen, no recordaba a nadie de su secta anterior, el solo tenía entendido que sus padres fallecieron en la cacería nocturna y Lan Zhan se hizo cargo de él. Lan Zhan cada vez se iba agotando más su mirada se iba perdiendo más.

Hace tan solo unos días tuvo que asistir a una reunión de todo los clanes con su hermano, cuando llegó allí solo podía sentir rabia al ver a todos los lideres, ni siquiera quería dirigir su mirada a Jiang Cheng que siendo el hermano de Wei Ying lo orilló a la muerte. Nunca miraría a la cara a esa persona no podía odiarlo pero si podía ignorar su existencia.

ılı.lıllılı.ıllı.ılı.lıllılı.ıllı.

No podía perdonarse a si mismo, provocar la muerte de su hermana, provocar esas lágrimas en su hermano, solo recordar el daño que provocó su corazón solo quería dejar de latir. Esa imagen fue demasiado, su hermano lo miraba con odio, había hecho llorar a su hermano, las voces en su cabeza le clamaban que se rinda, que entregue su cuerpo y el solo se rindió, ya no le quedaba nada, vivo solo podría seguir dañando a todos el no quería causar más daño. Cuando se rindió sintió que algo dentro de él se quebró, ya no le importaba cuando sintió una espada clavarse en su estómago miró quien lo había apuñalado y era su hermano Jiang Cheng, le dio una sonrisa la última que estaba dispuesto a dar y susurró "Perdón, realmente lo siento" agarró la espada de su hermano y la enterró más a su cuerpo provocando su muerte inmediata no continuaría escuchando esa voces que solo querían vencerlo a él y matar a todos.

Ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? Aun quedaba su miserable alma flotando en la nada, escuchaba una melodía suave y su nombre era llamado, no quería ir hacia esa persona, solo cerro los ojos ignorando esa esa persona, así paso demasiado tiempo que incluso el no sabía cuanto tiempo, seguía escuchando esa melodía hermosa, había descubierto que era Lan Zhan, trataba de llamarlo y hablar con el, continuó ignorando las dulces melodías acompañada de la hermosa voz de Lan Zhan.

¿Reencarnar? ¿Como podía reencarnar o si quiera pensar en hablar con alguien? ¿Como podía salir de esa oscuridad? El no se lo merecía su alma estaba bastante dolida solo podía quedarse allí hasta que su Alma se consuma y sea llevada a cualquier lugar.

Continuó pasando el tiempo y sintió que una fuerza arrastraba su alma pensó de inmediato que su tiempo había llegado ñ, recibiría su verdadero castigo la inexistencia, luego de pasarse las reencarnaciones y los llamados no tendría una nueva oportunidad nunca más y era bueno a pesar del paso del tiempo que ni siquiera el sabía, no podía perdonarse sus actos.

Su alma se movía y una voz lo llamaba, no podía entender lo que le decía, pero supuso que era la oración de su futura inexistencia, así que solo cerró aún mas fuerte sus ojos.

Sintió un golpe, y una voz extraña le decía que dejara de hacerse el muerto, ¿Que pasaba ahora? ¿Como era eso posible? ¿Estaba en el mundo de los vivos? ¿Porque?

Vio debajo de él y había un conjuro, estaba allí a la fuerza lo habían llamado a la fuerza, ahora estaba vivo de nuevo y que no era algo de lo que el había sentido feliz, no había simplemente estar vivo.

❦ ════ • ⊰❂⊱ • ════ ❦


	2. La Verdad

✧══════•❁❀❁•══════✧

Solo ignoro el hecho de estar vivo y se tiró al suelo, no quería vivir era difícil de entender¿Ahora que debía hacer?a pesar de negarse a estar vivo sentía las ganas de ir corriendo a Lotus Pier y ver a su hermano, pero con que cara lo haría.

Se paró y limpio lo que más pudo su ropa, tomo el burro que estaba cerca y salió de allí, estaba claro ahora tenia el rostro de Mo Xuanyu un joven que quería venganza ¿Hacia su familia? No había escuchado su pedido y no había escrito dicho deseo.

Finalmente llegó al salón principal donde se hallaba el chico que momentos antes lo había golpeado, entró de inmediato y causó un alboroto, al ver a los jóvenes invitados, eran de la Secta GusuLan. Maldijo en su mente, de todos los clanes debía tener su primer encuentro con ellos.

Finalmente terminaron por sacarlo del salón principal, no entendía ¿realmente debía acabar con esa familia? El solo quería salir de allí y ver a su hermano una vez más y luego podría morir nuevamente ¿Quizás?

Salio de allí y se sentó en cualquier lugar que pudiera beber unas jarras de alcohol. Estaba en la posada mas cercana a la Villa Mo, se detuvo a ver que cantidad de dinero tenía y era casi nada. Solo compro lo que pudo.

Ya tenía su licor en la mesa empezó a beber y se escuchaba como hablaba la gente. Los chismes en esa clase de lugares corrían como pólvora por ende era el lugar ideal para ver como estaba actualmente el mundo.

~Realmente no lo sabes, hay menos cargos para la conciencia del Patriarca Yiling~

~Se escucho que uno del Clan Jin, provoco realmente la muerte de Jin ZiXuan~

~El hijo bastardo del líder, llegó tan lejos para matar al joven amo¿Por poder?~

~Además hay más casos que se lo involucra, pero no hay pruebas y además recientemente desapareción, no hay manera de investigarlo ~

~Aún así ese Wei WuXian es culpable de la muerte de su Shijie~

~El líder del clan Jiang anda buscándolo desesperadamente su alma, pero ya no existe ni en cuerpo y alma es un alivio~

~Desde que murió ese perro el líder Jiang se deshace de los que cultivan el mismo camino~

Habia escuchado suficiente, si esa persona no mataba a Jin ZiXuan todo lo demás no habría pasado, pero ¿Realmente este sujeto había hecho perder el control a Wen Ning? Recordó al chico de corazón Noble y soltó una risa amarga, el tampoco estaba realmente regreso al mundo de los vivos para estar solo.

Debía cumplir el deseo del dueño del cuerpo y investigar este caso el mismo, ahora que recordaba una melodía extraña se sintió al momento que su YanLi murió, todo este tiempo se castigó a sí mismo antes de vengar la muerte de Jiang YanLi, aún así si encontraba a un verdadero asesino no cambiaba nada el era tan culpable como el verdadero asesino.

Volvió a la Villa Mo, pero antes de ingresar lo agarraron por detrás, era nuevamente ese chico ¿pero que hacía con esa bandera? ¿Su creación estaba siendo usada? ¿En el Clan Lan? Se sacó del agarré y huyó, no era bueno debía avisarle a los discípulos que habían hurtado un elemento tan peligroso, cuando los encontró fue demasiado tarde, tanto el Joven Mo y su empleado Tong estaban muerto y este joven Mo se había vuelto un Cadáver Feroz, dos marcas habían desaparecido, Wei Ying se sorprendió de ese hecho, que tanto daño había recibido Mo Xuanyu para desear la muerte de su familia.

Lo ocurrido esa noche en la villa Mo había sido desastroso y el había quedado como único sobreviviente de esa familia, la señora Mo termino muriendo a manos de ese brazo asesino y esa noche tuvo que recurrir a los viejos hábitos para ayudar a los jóvenes Lan, por alguna razón sentía un núcleo dorado en su interior nuevamente y aunque era muy bajo su poder aún lo sentía, desde que le había dado su núcleo a Jiang Cheng no había sentido esa sensación en su cuerpo. Era ¿Agradable?.

Tras la llegada de Hanguang~Jun a la Villa Mo el decidió irse antes de verlo, no podía verlo a la cara el trataba de comunicarse con el antes pero el solo lo ignoró.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la montaña Daefan, no sabia donde ir así que al escuchar rumores sobre ese lugar fue allí y quizás conseguiría mas información sobre lo que habían mencionado antes en la taberna.

No había nada, todo parecía tan pacifico pero un grito lo saco de la calma, al parecer unos jóvenes habían sido atrapado por una trampa, al ver del clan que era el dueño de esas redes solo se burló de él, un joven de unos 17 años este molestó le había dicho que se lo diría a su tío, se burló nuevamente de el pero resulta que su tío era Jiang Cheng y ese niño era el hijo de su hermana, al descubrirlo solo quiso arrancarse la lengua y darle miles de disculpa por esas palabras que le había dicho, Jiang Cheng estaba a punto de atacarlo por usar trucos demoníacos, pero llego Lan Zhan al momento que llego fue testigo de como este Lan Zhan ignoro completamente a su hermano ¿Que había pasado entre ellos? A pesar de que sabia que Jiang Cheng sentía enojo con Lan Zhan luego del suceso en Lotus Pier. Habían llegado tan lejos para ignorarse.

Suspiro aliviado el hecho de poder escapar de los dos, paró frente a un lago y mojó su rostro recordó las dulces palabras de su hermana y de inmediato se golpeó la cara ¿Que derecho tenía de decirle algo así al hijo de su Shijie?¿Tenia si quiera el derecho de llamarla así?para responder esas preguntas debía saber más sobre lo que había escuchado antes.

Se adentró más a las montañas, recordaba ese lugar y allí estaba sellada la diosa danzante, el y Lan Zhan con su amigo Nie HuaiSang la habían sellado y por lo que había escuchado estaba causando nuevos problemas.

Ni bien llego vio que Jin Ling había entrado con unos jóvenes y por detrás Los discípulos del Clan Lan, se metió tras ellos y al llegar era tarde la estatua ya había devorado un alma y empezaba a moverse mas y atacar a todos, todos salieron corriendo de allí, la diosa tenía una presa ¿Pero quién? Pregunto a unos jóvenes y todo respondieron lo mismo el Joven Jin Ling, busco desesperadamente al chico y no había rastro de el, estaba por reingresar a la cueva cuando lo vio batallando con la estatua varios jóvenes le lanzaban ataques pero era difícil de detenerlo, se fabricó una flauta y llamó a cualquier energía oscura capaz de deshacerse de la diosa devoradora de almas.

Vio que venía una energía muy pesada, al momento de verlo llegar quedo en shock era Wen Ning ¿Que hacía allí?¿No estaba reducido a cenizas? Empezó a tocar una melodía que le indicaba que ataque, no obstante cuando este termino derrotando ese pedazo de piedra, todos empezaron a atacarlo, vio que Wen Ning estaba fuera de si, así que solo toco una melodía para calmarlo, la melodía de escucho en la Cueva y también la había escuchado cuando estaba en esa oscuridad.

Empezó a tocar y Wen Ning se calmó, venia caminando hacia el, pero algo una mano impidió que siguiese tocando, todos se habían dado cuenta de que el lo controlaba y empezaron a volver a atacar a Wen Ning, Wei Ying continuó tocando la melodía ayudando a escapar a W'Ning.

Como es de esperarse ni bien este se había escapado, todos fijaron su atención en el y Jiang Cheng era quien más fríamente lo miraba, intento azotarlo con Zidian, pero fue impedido por Lan Zhan ¿Por que lo estaba defendiendo? Sin embargo no pudo evitar que reciba el segundo golpe, había sido golpeado nuevamente por Zidian luego de tanto tiempo.

Como era de esperar nada pasó, aún así Jiang Cheng estaba decidido a llevárselo y acabar con el, con tal de no terminar junto a el lo molesto diciéndole que no era su tipo, que si quería llevárselo debía ser mas guapo y que prefería a Hanguang~Jun. Como había pensando este se fue molesto, y Lan Zhan también lo haría, pero algo le salió mal Lan Zhan no parecía molesto por lo que había dicho al contrario se lo había llevado con el a Cloud Recesse.

✧══════•❁❀❁•══════✧


End file.
